Heartache
by XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX
Summary: The five times Aphrodite experienced literal heartache, and the one time Hephaestus was there for her. "It's alright. I'm here. You don't have to worry." One-shot. Companion fic to 'The Blessing of Pain'. T for language and themes.


**Hey guys! It's me again...**

**This is a companion fic to 'The Blessing of Pain'. Have to have read at least the prologue or this will not make any sense.**

**This is Hephaestodite. If you don't like it, hike it. I don't want flames because you don't like the pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But the plot is mine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Aphrodite would feel what mortals would describe as heartache. But literally. That, plus the fact that strangely, at this moment, she didn't want Ares' comfort, but Hephaestus', because technically, he is still her husband. But she knows she would never have it, because she was the one who started being unfaithful, not that he will ever do the same. She is the one who started his hostility towards her, and now she's paying for it. -The Blessing of Pain, Prologue_

* * *

**When she first realized it**

She looked at the beautiful baby boy in pride. There. She'd done it. Her first demigod child in a while. Since she found out about the curse, actually. Beaming, she gave the newborn her best blessing and left him on his father's doorstep. She prayed for his wellbeing, and despite her reluctance, she started to walk away.

How she hoped she could stay with him. Keep him safe from anything that could kill him. Make him immortal if she must. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't.

Sighing, she, for a lack of a better word, flashed over to Olympus, a radiant smile etched on her face. But anyone who looked in her eyes would think otherwise...

Opening the door to her lavish dwelling, she looked over her shoulder, only to see everyone being carefree. Why couldn't she be like them? What overcame her when she decided to start having demigod children again?

Oh, yes. She couldn't resist.

The love she felt from the boy's father was so real, so pure. How she longed for that feeling. After all, she was the goddess of _love_. Not _lust_. And lust was the only feeling she felt and got whenever she was with Ares. Why couldn't she change her ways, then? Was that the reason why she paired up mortals? Because they would feel true love, something she never got?

How scared she was. How afraid. For her baby. Her little boy. She knew she couldn't interfere. But she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to. And the fact that she felt bad for leaving them both doesn't help.

She layed down on her bed. The very bed where she cheated on Hephaestus with Ares. Now she lay pondering. Why did she do it? Because he was ugly? She had always internally loathed Hera for tossing her child off Mt. Olympus just because he was ugly. But now, what did she do? She cheated on said child for the exact same reasons! She felt like a hypocrite. A beautiful one, but a hypocrite just the same.

That night, her dreams were plagued with guilt. For her son, for his father. For Hephaestus.

* * *

Slowly, these thoughts haunted her. Slowly, they took over. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't think straight and her sessions with Ares were becoming less and less enjoyable.

During one of those sessions, she felt a twinge in her chest. Then another, and another.

It took over her body and she started to shake. Tears streamed down her face. Was this what Hades had for her? Was this what the curse would do to her? The pain multiplied. Two-fold, three-fold, ten-fold. She cried out and sat up.

Clutching her chest, she felt something warm and sticky trickle through her fingers. It slid down her hand, past her wrist, and down to her elbow. When she released her grip and glanced at her palm, she let out a shrill cry.

She looked at it in horror. Dripping steadily from both her palm and torso, was a steady stream of golden ichor.

"Aphrodite? Are you alright?" her lover asked. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Not now, Ares. Not now," she stated shakily.

"Aphrodite?"

"Leave me alone! Let me be!" she cried.

Ares's blood boiled and he started to see red. "Fine! I guess I'm not good enough for you!" he sneered and left the room, slamming the elegantly made door behind him.

The goddess fell back on her bed, right in the middle of the pool of godly blood. She cried. Heavy, heartbroken sobs. And yet the person she needed the most was not here with her. The person she wanted to be with her at this moment was not there. Hephaestus was not there.

* * *

**When he was what she really needed**

Ares forgave her. He took her back. He _wanted_ her back. She would've refused, but what choice did she have? So she took him back with a flirtatious smile. She had to keep this up. She had to hide her feelings from him, even if her heart told her otherwise.

Contrary to popular belief, she didn't hate him. Her was the one who hated her. True, he used to love her, but that love dissapeared when he found her out. But did it? Did it really? She would never know, because he would never, ever, tell her.

Hephaestus watched his wife seduce his brother and felt nothing but disgust. He didn't know why he still tried get her to give him the time of day. He didn't know why he still tried to earn her love. A normal person would've given up a long time ago. But he wasn't a normal person or god, wasn't he?

Aphrodite risked a glance at her husband. What she saw made her insides flip over in humiliation. He looked so... so... _disgusted_. Disgusted by _her_. She resisted the urge to cry and looked at Ares. She pretended that all is forgiven. She pretended that he never walked out on her just because she needed a moment of solitude.

He quickly pulled her into a kiss and she reluctantly kissed back, albeit not with as much feeling as usual. But she didn't care. He wouldn't feel it anyway. He was too war-crazed to understand love. What matters is that she's kissing back, and that's exactly what she's doing.

* * *

After pulling on a knee-length night gown, Aphrodite delicately climbed into bed. The stain on her bedsheets haven't completely faded and she could still see a faint golden hue on the rose pink covers.

She was exhausted. But she couldn't seem to fall asleep. And when she did, she wished she hadn't. Because the nightmare she had was definitely the worse of her immortal life.

* * *

_She was running. Running away from...something. Something she can't see. She didn't even know why she was. She was just running blindly. Tripping on the seemingly smooth surface. She knew she didn't trip on her own feet. She would've felt it if she did._

_She heard all the other gods cry out. And what was she doing? Running away. Most likely from what was evoking the screams from her fellow Olympians. _

_Then she felt a twinge of pain right where her heart would be._

_Not again, she thought._

_The pain wasn't enough to make her heart bleed, but it was enough to bring her to her knees. But she refused to fall. She stood her ground. She is not weak, like everyone thought she was. She was stronger than people make her out to be. And the only one to ever tell her that was... Hephaestus. He told her that a very long time ago. Back before he started to hate her._

_She heard a familiar cry. She whipped her head towards the source of the sound: The direction she was running away from. No doubt it was Hephaestus. She'd know that scream anywhere. She'd heard it enough back when they still lived together._

_It was right then and there where her knees gave out. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest. _

_"No!" she yelled. "NO!"_

_The goddess started to sob._

_"Hephaestus!" she called. "No!"_

_"Hephaestus!"_

She jolted up, screaming his name, tears streaming down her flawless face. She needed him. Oh, how she did. Her chest was still throbbing, her tears still dripping. So that's why the pain felt so real.

She started crying even more. Her children. Her beautiful children. She needed them and him so badly, but she knew she could have neither.

* * *

_What was Zeus thinking? Putting my house next to Aphrodite's?_

That was the question Hephaestus grumbled to himself everytime he went to bed.

He never asked to hear the sounds of his wife and brother's incessant love making at night. And he certainly never asked for his house to be placed directly next to hers! He was sick of hearing the lustful moans and groans those two would emit. Sick of spending most of his nights up all night in his forges to avoid them. Sick of the fact that when he does come back home, they would be there, doing what they do.

He thought this night would be exactly the same. He thought he would be forced to listen to those two trying to have yet another child. It's absolutely sickening. Don't they have any consideration for the neighbours? Notably him?

As he climbed into bed, he noticed the absence of noise. Perhaps they fell asleep?

"No! NO!" he heard a voice cry out. Huh. That was unusual.

"Hephaestus! No!"

He blinked. Did he hear that right? Did she really just scream out his name?

"Hephaestus!" There it was again.

Mixed feelings flooded him. Should he go over and comfort her? Hera would certainly approve. But why should he care? She was the one who tossed him off his home.

He heard sobbing. She was sobbing. Gasping and heaving and heavily sobbing. Guilt gnawed him on the inside. But he wouldn't go over and comfort her. Did she ever do so to him?

* * *

**When she almost cried out for him**

The battle of the Labyrinth.

That was what was happening.

Aphrodite fears that she would lose a lot of her children, as do the other gods.

She hasn't felt that pain in so long, she's afraid that when it comes, it would be unbearable.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Hermes pointed out. They all glanced at Apollo, who looked like he was suffering.

"So...hot... So very...hot," he wheezed. Beads of sweat were pouring down his face.

Aphrodite blanched. If Apollo felt this way, how was she going to feel?

"It's starting. The deaths are starting," he gasped.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Hermes said, trying to lighten the situation. But no one laughed.

One by one, the gods fell over in pain, with the exception of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Artemis, for they didn't have any children. But after so many years, the pain was even more unbearable than ever.

Aphrodite felt the familiar throb where her heart would be. So many. So many of her beautiful children are dying. She doubled over and cried out in pain. No one reprimanded her for they all knew how she felt.

And then came that feeling again. She wanted her husband to be by her side. The desire was so strong she almost voiced it out.

"He—" she started, but cut herself off.

She almost did it. She almost called out for him. Oh, how stupid can she get? She quickly covered it up with a groan.

She risked a glance at him. His face was contorted in absolute agony. She bit her lower lip. There he was, dealing with his own pain, which was probably worse than hers, and she almost asked him to comfort her? She had never felt more guilty in her life.

Once again, she started to cry. Both the pain and the guilt were eating her up on the inside.

"Shut up!" a gruff voice growled.

The goddess looked up to see Hephaestus glaring at her.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Shut up! We're all in pain here! You're not the only one! And are any of us crying? No! Look at Apollo! Look at Demeter! Look at _me_, damnit! We all have less kids than you. Don't you think that we would feel much more pain? Don't you?" he snapped.

"Hephaestus!" Hera exclaimed. "You should treat your wife better!"

"Wife. Of course. What did she ever do to me as a wife? She cheated on me. With my brother, no less. Did she ever treat me like a husband? No. All she did was shun me and not even look at me! So tell me, _dear mother_, am I being a bad husband, or am I simply giving her what she gave me?" Hephaestus replied. Then he stood up and trudged out of the throne room, holding his stomach. With every step, his prosthetic creaked.

The big double doors opened and slammed, leaving the Olympians stunned. The god of forges never outbursted like that. He usually kept to himself.

For most, what he did would seem like and act of hatred. But in reality, it was an act of denial. Some would notice the pained look in his eyes. Some would notice his forced tone. But little would realize that he was trying to convince himself that he hated the goddess of love, if it's the last thing he would do.

And of course, Aphrodite noticed that, but she would never voice it out.

* * *

**When he almost broke his resolve**

Most would think that the gods were fighting weakly because they were tired, or maybe even afraid. But that was not at all the case. They were weak because they were in too much pain.

It was the Battle of Manhattan, also known as the Second Titan War. The Olympians, save Poseidon, were fighting Typhon.

It was a risk they all had to take though, for they knew that their children were fighting as well. The death toll would rise, and their pain would multiply.

Apollo was already starting to feel stifled in heat. Athena's head was pounding.

As for Aphrodite, her heart was bleeding.

He watched her fight from afar, for he was on the whole other side of the titan. The curse was eating away at his skin. He could feel it, even if he knew nothing was happening. He was one of the lucky ones who wouldn't have any physical damage from the curse, save the pain.

His wife, on the other hand, was not.

From where he was, he saw a steady stream of godly blood, dripping and dropping onto her pristine white pegasus. Her entire torso was soaked with ichor, her armor long forgotten. A river of tears poured from her kaleidoscopic eyes, staining her flawless face. The drops of ichor splashing on her ride slid down, down, down to the city below. Her hair was soaked in sweat. How she was not crying out, no one knew.

Oh, how he longed to go over to her and just take her slim frame into his arms. Although he swore he wouldn't. But seeing her like this... She just looked so...so..._pitiful_. So godsdamn pitiful he can't help but feel like it was his duty as a husband. Not that she ever did anything as a wife.

As a distraction, the goddess had to fly around the titan. Silena got her pegasus riding skills from _somewhere_, right? With extreme agility, Aphrodite zipped around Typhon like it was child's play. Not too long after, she was beside him.

It was then when he saw how weak she looked. Her body was so sagged and her eyes were so empty and her face was so damn _desperate_ Hephaestus had to look away from her to resist from simply being her rock. Even if he did, she would just push him away, or would she?

* * *

She was so tired. Oh, so tired. There was just so much one goddess could take. The pain from the curse was so powerful, it ate up her energy.

That's why she thought it was a true blessing when Poseidon came to rescue them. All the other gods ignored their pain and fought with renewed vigor. Aphrodite, on the other hand, slumped over on her pegasus. She rested her head on his silky mane and curled her arms around his neck. Her pegasus nickered and glided through the air. And she went along, savoring the moment of peace.

Although she felt bad for not helping the other gods fight the titan, she was too weak to do so. And how could she? She had done enough with a literal bleeding heart.

Hephaestus watched the goddess look so weak, so tired, so miserable. It didn't fit her. But what can he do? He couldn't just go up to her, now can he?

Without knowing, he found himself slowly drifting toward the love goddess. Just as he was a mere metre away, he stopped short. What was he doing? He told himself he would let her be! And yet, here he was. Floating over to her and her godsdamn pegasus. Why can't he ever get her out of his head?

But then again, she was hurt. Well, he was too. She was bleeding. Who's to say he wasn't? She had a bleeding _heart_. Well, he lost his fucking leg when he was a baby, so there! It's the curse. He was suffering as well. Everyone was.

Oh, great. Now he was having an inner conflict.

Without a word, he flew away from her. She didn't notice him, for she had her eyes closed. He hated leaving her there when she was so damn vulnerable, but then again, he would have done the same for anyone. With the exception of maybe Hera.

But then he swore to himself, the next time she feels this way, he was going to hold his ground and not go over to her, because that is what she would've done.

* * *

**The one time he was there for her**

They were in the throne room once again, about one year after the Battle of Manhattan. Zeus had closed Olympus to all, and he hasn't opened it yet.

The war with the Earth Mother had started, and their children were risking their lives to fight something they knew they couldn't defeat without their parents' help. And all the gods could do was watch helplessly as their children fought and lost their lives.

Ares was livid. Apparently he had been denied sex from Aphrodite, and he couldn't participate in the war. Sitting on his throne, he was shooting daggers at Zeus, even if it was starting to waver, and his body started to sag.

Then, they heard Athena cry out. She fell off her throne, her hands on either side of her head. She looked like she was trying to crush her skull, but everyone knew what happened: The deaths were starting.

Immediately, Poseidon was by her side. He put his arm around her and led her out of the throne room, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"You have to let us help!" Ares burst out. "Our kids are dying, here! And what are we doing? Sitting around in our thrones and watching them die!"

"I am your father and king, Ares. You will do as I say. I forbid you to leave Olympus!" Zeus boomed.

"It's for your own safety. Who knows how weak you're going to get because of this blasted curse!" Hera said.

Hephaestus glanced at his wife. Her form was flickering between Aphrodite and Venus, not that there was much difference. Then she let out a shrill scream and slammed her palm onto her chest.

Ichor trickled through her fingers, glistening in the light. Ares eyed the blood hungrily, as if suffering from withdrawal. Hephaestus looked at his brother in utter disgust. His lover was suffering and what was he doing? Madly looking at her blood and probably mentally undressing her. The sex-mad war god.

She started to weep again, like she always does when this happens. She doesn't weep only because of the pain. She weeps for her children, whose lives have been cut short.

Then came that feeling again. That small feeling that takes over her mind. Should she hold it in?

Hephaestus groaned in pain. He felt like he had just been branded. He clutched his abdomen and doubled over in his throne.

She looked at him with teary eyes. She can't call out for him. He had his own pain to deal with. She can't call out for him. She won't call out for him. But her heart was crying out in pain, and her first thought was, 'call out for him'.

"Hephaestus!" she blurted out. Then her eyes widened. She'd done it, and now he was going to hate her even more. She started crying harder.

Ares whipped his head towards her. Did she just say what he thought she said? The god growled.

"What did you just say?" he growled, but he was ignored.

Hephaestus's head snapped up when he heard his name come out of her mouth. His resolve flew out the window. Shakily, he stood up, ignoring the searing pain on his lower stomach, and walked over to her.

She felt a sturdy pair of arms circle her shaking shoulders. It wasn't Ares, because he wouldn't hug her, he would try to make-out with her. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of a mechanical leg. He came! He actually came! She relaxed and melted into the embrace. The other gods gasped in the background, save Hera, who cooed.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm sorry for snapping at you last time. You don't have to worry," a gruff but gentle voice said in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" he asked,

"For everything. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for cheating on you, I'm sorry for everything I did to you," she answered.

"That's the past. What matters is right now. And right now, all is forgotten. Just for now," he said softly.

"Really?" she asked just as softly.

"Really."

She tipped her head up and planted a small kiss on his neck.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?" he asked her.

"For everything."

The two gods stayed locked in a tight embrace until Zeus decided it was best for them to go help their children.

As they pulled apart, he told her, "That was a one time thing. Don't get used to it."

She didn't answer, for she was lost in thought. Because the love she felt from that one embrace was what she considered as the purest kind of all.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally done! It took me two days to type this up!**

**This is the longest thing I have EVER written! 3k+ words? Whoa!**

**Okay, so, this is not my usual writing style. Don't ask why. And I was kinda nervous about posting this. So... Make me feel better by leaving a review? Favs are also greatly appreciated!**

**Don't you guys all think that there should be more Hephaestodite stories? They are just so perfect for each other!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! And read the Blessing of Pain! (I am a shameles self-promoter. XD)**

**~XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX**


End file.
